Of Bananas and Rose
by thedreamerbehindthemask
Summary: The doctor is bored, bananas are gone,and rose doesn't like time travel on sundays. The doctor finds one of rose's romance novels and becomes quite curious indeed...


It's Bananas! Disclaimer: I... Dont... own... doctor who... ( cries) Its hard for me to grasp LOl

It was a Sunday afternoon on the TARDIS and the doctor was bored to extreme levels. He had lost his yoyo, eaten all of his bananas, and Rose didn't like time travel on Sundays so he had nothing to do. Maybe he could talk rose into going to the planet with giant bananas. Time travel and bananas all in one day! As the doctor walked towards Rose's room he wondered if that was such a great idea, he knew how grumpy she could get. Yet she looked so cute when she was angry he thought. No no no he mustn't think of Rose like that, bananas were needed! As he reached Rose's door he decided to be gentle. Rose was not a morning person. He opened the door gingerly and softly called her name. "Rose…. Rooose" he tiptoed into her dimly lit room, only to find that Rose herself wasn't there. Then he remembered that she had fallen asleep in the movie room last night after watching some girly romantic comedy. Before he turned to leave he saw something on the floor next to her bed. He picked it up and saw that it was a book titled "Remembrance of Daisies." As he flipped through the first few pages it was obvious that it was a romance novel. The doctor knew that even though she tried to hide it Rose was a hopeless romantic. She would fit in perfectly in a book like this he thought, with her beauty and good heart. He on the other hand would not. Rose could never really love a 900 year old alien with a banana obsession. He let out a sigh not knowing how wrong he was. Then the doctor opened the book to a random page and read _'he missed her beauty her spirit and the scent of her amber flowing hair_' "Well that was cheesy" the doctor commented on the sappy phrase. But it did get him wondering what Rose hair smelled like. Strawberries, no, Flowers, maybe, or maybe she didn't smell like anything. The Doctor knew now what he was going to do today.

As he quietly entered the movie room, the doctor yet again reconsidered his ideas. What if she woke up? Would she be angry? Curiosity overcame the time lord, and soon he was hovering over the sofa on which his rose was sleeping. Wait, his Rose? Where did that come from? She looked like a sleeping angel blonde hair, dyed of course, fanned out on her pillow, eyes closed, and pink lips in a serene smile. The doctor's breath quickened as he knelt down beside this sleeping beauty. He tentatively picked up a lock of her hair and inhaled deeply. Bananas! The doctor would know the scent anywhere and was surprised as he found out Rose's hair smelled like his favorite fruit.

"Doctor, why are you sniffing my hair?" a sleepy soft voice asked. The doctor shot up immediately, letting go of Rose's hair. "I….I...I" he stuttered looking down at his converse clad feet. "Why does your hair smell like a particular favorite yellow fruit of mine?" The Doctor shot back, regaining confidence.

Now it was Rose's turn to feel embarrassed "I… thought you might like it." Rose said shyly, her face turning crimson. The Doctor did in fact like it, he liked it a lot. "Back to my question though, Why did you smell my hair?" she exclaimed.

The Doctor put a finger over his lips and crossed his arms. Rose thought intently for a moment then her face lightened.

"You've been reading my books haven't you, Doctor" Rose accused, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor stood speechless for a moment before turning quickly to get out of the room and out of the conversation, but before he could leave Rose jumped up and grabbed his sleeve. Their noses were practically touching. The Doctor noticed this and his breath sped up yet again. He could smell the bananas! "In that case, read pg. 97" Rose whispered close to his ear before sashaying away. The doctor just stood there for a moment still remembering how close they were, before rushing to Rose's room to read page 97.

As he read the detailed kiss in the page suggested, his eyes widened about two times their normal size.

"I wonder….." he mumbled before going to find Rose, his Rose.


End file.
